


Slide by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, What-If, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: What's the matter with you?" he demands, and he slips, too, and then they're both falling. The wet gray mud splashes when they land.





	Slide by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

> Author's origina note: canon what-if on the night before the final confrontation, so. spoilers, etc. also bad sex for not very good reasons. :/ Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Slide by Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274)  
**Length** : 0:12:30  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Slide%20by%20Cypher.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
